


Han Dansar

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [3]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Chelsea - OC - Freeform, F/M, Haley - Freeform, Jaymi - OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Gabe/Jaymi universe - obviously set after Born Baby.  Just fluff and fun. It all came from a photo of what was assumably Gabe in a large hat and boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Dansar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, please leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run.

What had started out as an evening out with a few friends, had ended up way crazier than Jaymi had even expected. She and Gabe had gone out with Matt & Chelsea, Paul and Haley, and a few other guys, just for the sole purpose of relaxing, with no babies to feed, crying or making fountains of soda at the dinner table. While they had relaxed quite a bit, one or two glasses of wine with dinner had quickly turned into everyone wanting to go out after dinner. Normally, Jaymi wouldn’t have wanted too, but Gabe acted like he wanted too, and Chelsea was going to be bored as the DD if Jaymi didn’t go too, so she decided why not.   
  
The kids all had a babysitter who was more than willing to stay later for extra cash, so it had been decided everyone would go. Since she couldn’t really partake in the drinking festivities with a baby on the way, Chelsea had volunteered to drive, and basically take care of their drunk asses.   
  
After getting vehicles dropped off and everyone crammed into her Escalade, Chelsea headed downtown with the idea of letting the guys all have a little bit of fun, all while keeping them in check and ensuring nobody got lost or puked on . At least, she would try her hardest for neither of those things to happen.   
  
Jaymi hadn’t really wanted to drink at first, she’d been hesitant for anything more than the glass and a half of wine from dinner, but after the first tequila shot, things had gone down from there. Dutchy had been insistent that Jaymi partake in the festivities too. It wasn’t like she went out all the time and got drunk, so she might as well have had some fun too.   
  
Gabe smirked, watching his wife down her shot, her nose wrinkling up at the burn, a hand clasped on Matt’s arm as she swallowed. Jaymi shook her head a little, coughing quietly. Everyone was chuckling, watching her had been somewhat hilarious, it had taken a lot of begging and bribing to get her to take shots even. Gabe had even bargained with sexual favors, to no avail. Matt had convinced her it was the thing to do, and that he’d make sure she kept all her clothes on and didn’t try to strip or anything crazy. With that promise, she had agreed.   
  
A few shots later, and well, Jaymi was all giggly and clingy in a slightly adorable fashion. She wasn’t annoying with her cling, but cute, happy and really just as friendly as could be. Chelsea watched Jaymi loosen up, more than shocked at her friend. They had been out several times on girls night, but never was Jaymi willing to get past the point of a buzz. Apparently, being surrounded by Gabe and all of his friends, and knowing that nobody would bother them, she was more than willing to kick up her heels. And try just about anything once. Or, so it seemed.   
  
In the course of a couple hours, more shots had been taken, more drinks consumed and everyone was pretty much happy and past the point of return with their drinking. At the idea they all return to Tyson’s for post club drinking and fun, Chelsea decided that was probably safer than what was happening now anyways, so she loaded them all up in the Escalade and moved their party out to Barrie’s, Gabe, Matt, and Paul, serenading them all in lovely karaoke style Britney Spears as they made their way. Of course, everyone was giggling and more than happy, so Chelsea really didn’t mind. The first time someone got cranky though, and she would kindly bust up their party and drop them all off at their individual houses.   
  
Apparently the partying hadn’t even started at the bar. As soon as they got in the house, Tyson was busting out bottle upon bottle of alcohol along with a few limes and a salt shaker. It was demanded there be body shots, with whoops and cheers around the room. Jaymi ran over to Chelsea, smiling up at her with light eyes, totally on an alcohol rush at the moment. **“Chels! You can play too!”** She tugged gently on the girl’s hand, definitely thinking this was the best idea.   
  
Chelsea laughed, shaking her head, **“Ohhh I don’t think that’s a good idea, yea? But why don’t you do it for me?”** She leaned down and whispered in Jaymi’s ear so nobody else could hear before pulling back, a smirk on her face.   
  
Jaymi’s eyes were wide, but she was totally game. Paul and Haley were taking their shots, Paul stretched out on the counter, Haley taking her time, making a minor scene for everyone, which, really was the point anyways. However, what happened next, well, nobody expected it. Jaymi was always the quiet and shy one, Haley always taking the lead on being scandalous and exhibiting questioning behavior, but tonight, Jaymi was going for it. She was more than drunk and more than willing apparently to wiggle around a little more and put on an extra exciting show. Haley had told Jaymi it was her turn for her shot, knowing she would probably not want to do it or be a timid little mouse.   
  
However, Jaymi shocked them all. They all were waiting for her to drag Gabe over to Tyson’s counter, but all were shocked, Gabe included, when she pulled Matty along by the hand, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling at him. Chelsea sat with a smirk, watching Matt make shifty eyes first at Jaymi, then to Gabe, who was wide eyed in shock, then over at Chelsea, absolutely horrified. Chels just nodded, encouraging it. Matt followed after her, easily sliding up on the counter, just waiting. He looked over at Gabe, worried he would get slapped or punched at any moment, Gabe however, was watching his wife with the strangest mix of surprise and pride on his face.   
  
**“Matty getsa Jaymiii shot! Lucky bastard!”** Gabe chortled, hands on his hips, almost in a diva like fashion, as he watched his wife grab the tequila, lime and salt shaker.   
  
She waited for Matt to ditch his shirt before smiling sweetly, all eyes watching her and Dutchy. Once he was situated, he looked over at Chelsea once more, she nodded for confirmation, **“Make it a good one, Jayms!”**   
  
Jaymi swallowed and leaned down, licking a strip up his abs shaking salt on the skin, then put the lime in his mouth, intent on putting on her best display. Gabe watched with big eyes, still shocked and proud of his wife.   
  
The brunette smiled, taking her little shot glass from Haley, before pouring it on his stomach, bending down and licked her salt, off, cleaned up her tequila, swallowing with a burn, before stretching out over Matt to take her lime, mouth grazing his barely. She pulled back and smiled at everyone, the lime between her teeth, a proud smile.   
  
Matt had been tense, still not sure about it, even more tense when she took her lime, thankful she didn’t actually get too close, then relaxed back once she was upright again. There was a smirk from everyone as Jaymi turned around, towards Gabe, winking at him before marching past him to go perch on a stool by Chelsea.   
  
Of course, he was going to play this game too. **“That was quite the show, Jayms. Betcha wouldn’t do it gain.”** He was at the point of wanting to see just how far Jaymi would go now. She hadn’t been this wild and adventurous in, well, ever, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t hot.  
  
Jaymi looked over at Gabe with bright eyes, smirking. **“I betchu I would, Gabeeriaaaal.”** She slurred out his name, a smirk resting on her lips as she pulled Tyson over by the hand. **“I’ll showya!”** She giggled, pushing Tyson’s shirt up, looking back at Gabe with a smirk.   
  
Tyson was nervous, watching his Captain with wary eyes, not wanting to get the shit beat out of him, or anything of that nature. Gabe was obviously in good spirits about it though, watching with his ridiculous grin.   
  
Jaymi bribed Tyson up on the counter, shirt off, and bent down to repeat the process of taking the shot, Chelsea and Haley cheering her on now. After finishing with the lime, Jaymi smiled, walked over to Gabe and leaned up on her tip toes, smiling with the lime, leaning forward to kiss him, only giving him her used lime instead, a giggle leaving her mouth when he realized less than ten seconds ago Tyson had it wedged between his teeth. He spit it out with a gag, wiping his mouth.   
  
Laughing, the brunette walked over to Paul, pulling him along by the hand to the counter as well. **“C’mon Paulyyy, you wanna Jaymiii shot too!"**  She giggled, repeating her steps once more, this time spitting her lime on the counter once she was done. Jaymi repeated the shots with every guy in the room, except Gabe, watching him with a smile as she flopped down on the sofa by Chelsea and Haley, all smirks and smiles when Gabe realized he wasn’t even going to get a body shot off his wife.   
  
**“What, Jaymi, too good for Hubby shots?”** He teased at her, somewhat sad though.   
  
Jaymi shrugged, feet propped up on the coffee table, arms crossed over her chest. **“Mehhhh. I can do that aanyyy time.”**   
  
She was so nonchalant about it, a quiet giggle leaving her mouth as she watched him deflate somewhat before puffing back up. **“Fiiiiine. You’re missin’ out, baby!”** He turned and went back to the kitchen with the boys, planning on having much more to drink after that.

  
  
Jaymi and the girls sat and socialized with their drinks for the longest time before Chelsea rounded everyone up, telling them they needed to get back with the babies and home. She and Dutchy had housed Jaymi and Gabe’s kids as well, them sharing a babysitter. So after she got the rest of the couples dropped off at their houses, Chelsea pulled up at Gabe and Jaymi’s house with a smile. **“Why don’t you two go sleepy? I’ll keep Jona tonight, and you guys can come over for brunch and get him?”**   
  
Gabe shook his head, “ **Noooo we can get him now.”** He didn’t want Chelsea to have more to do, he was coherent enough to know that. Jaymi smiled at Chelsea, shaking her head as well, **“We take ‘im home.”**   
  
Chelsea just laughed, getting out to open their door. **“No. I insist. You two go in, get some sleep and some just you time.”** She led them up to their door and inside, assuring them again and again that Jona would be fine without them for a few hours.

 

  
  
Jaymi finally relented and went inside, tossing her shoes as soon as they were inside, letting out a long sigh. Gabe followed after her, locking the door, smacking Jaymi’s ass as he walked by to the kitchen, deciding food was where he needed to be. Jaymi shrieked, chasing after him with a smile, launching herself on his back. He staggered from the surprise, but easily held her up, reaching back to hold onto his wife. She was giggly and sweet as she rubbed his head gently, humming as he walked to the fridge, one arm holding onto her, the other finding himself a snack.   
  
He leaned back and sat her on the counter going about making himself a sandwich. Jaymi kicked her feet, watching him. **“Babriel!”**   
  
He looked back at her, rolling his eyes. **“Whaaaaat, HotLips?”**   
  
Jaymi smirked, " **You’re sad ya din’t getta Jaymii shot!”**   
  
Gabe shrugged, carefully making his sandwich. **“Sokay, I gotta lotta entertainment anyway."** He put his sandwich together, putting the ingredients back in the fridge before sitting down at the counter to eat.  
  
Sliding off the counter, Jaymi disappeared off into the closet, grabbing a ridiculous outfit of one of Gabe’s jackets and some stupid hat, popping back in the kitchen. She turned on the radio and started dancing around the kitchen, putting on a show for Gabe, tossing her jacket and borrowed snow boots off left and right, trying to execute a strip tease.   
  
Gabe sat chewing his sandwich, watching her with as straight of a face as he could keep, more amused than anything by Jaymi’s horrendous dance. After a while, he couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing, shaking his head.   
  
Looking over, she cocked an eyebrow up at him, **“Whasso funny, you Wagon?”** She crossed her arms, in her little dress and Gabe’s big funny hat thing.   
  
He shook his head, coughing. **“Um, just. You suckatthat.”**   
  
She frowned, sitting down on the stool beside him, tossing the hat on his head. **“Fiiiine, you do it then.”**   
  
Gabe smirked and took the hat and stood up. He fiddled with the radio and found an r &b station, and started on his new adventure.   
  
Jaymi sat picking at Gabe’s sandwich, watching him closely. He swung his hips around and around, almost like some scene out of magic mike, his hips rolling, body following suit. Jaymi dropped the sandwich, eyes on Gabe as he got into his performance, even pressing up against Jaymi’s side as he wiggled around the kitchen.   
  
The clothes were coming off left and right until he was down to his underwear and the hat. Jaymi was giggling, but totally into it all. She watched with a big smile, cheering him on and making whoops and hollers.   
  
Gabe was totally into his dance, hands rubbing over Jaymi’s hips as he pulled her off her stool. She smirked but got down, leaning back against him, pressing back into him as he kissed on her neck, proving he had some decent stripper skills.   
  
Tilting her head back to look up at her hubby, Jaymi laughed, kissing the underside of his jaw. **“You’re fulla surprises.”** Gabe just smirked, kissing down her her neck as he danced her to the living room.   
  
She was all smiles and bubbly as he laid her out on the sofa, crawling over her, perching himself carefully over her, still in his hat. “ **Now, that, my dear, is howits done.”** He leaned down and gave her a long, hot kiss, tossing the hat on the floor across the room.   
  
The brunette looked up with bright eyes, smile growing over his face. She tugged at the waistband of his briefs, snapping them against his skin. **“Mmmm when doya ditch those?”** She wiggled her eyebrows up at him with a little giggle, a hand rubbing his side gently.   
  
Gabe laughed, kissing her lips softly. **“When my wifey isn’t gonna forget everything that happened.”** So maybe he hadn’t been as drunk as he’d let on. But his wife had finally relaxed and had a little fun, so he was perfectly content.   
  
Jaymi looked up at him with a pitiful expression. **“Gaaaaaaaaaaabe.”**   
  
He smiled, shaking his head. **“Noooope. C’mon, let’s gota bed.”** He kissed her cheek and got up, picked her up and half tossed her over his shoulder, smacking her ass as he took her upstairs, Jaymi shrieking and laughing the whole way.   
  



End file.
